A game to play
by BlackxValentine
Summary: *ONESHOT* Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Jack are home alone for the night. So they decided to play a scary video game in the dark...PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM FOUR BROTHERS OR RESIDENT EVIL 3!!

**I WAS PLAYING RESIDENT EVIL 4 AND FOR SOME REASON GOT AN IDEA FOR A FANFIC ABOUT FOUR BROTHERS USING RESIDENT EVIL 3...MY FIRST ONESHOT..SO PLEASE BE NICE WITH THE REVIEWS!! ( the stuff underlined and in italics is the stuff from the game..)**

**Bobby - 18**

**Jerry - 16**

**Angel - 14**

**Jack - 9**

At the Mercer household, four young brothers sit home alone for the night while their mother was staying with a sick relative. Bobby sat on the couch beside Angel, little Jackie sitting on his lap.

" Why is it so quiet in there? " Jerry yelled from the kitchen as he was finishing up the dishes. " It's lke I'm the only one in the house." Angel looked up from the floor and laughed " You wish you were the only one in house!" " Oh I do.." Jerry said coming out from the kitchen.

Bobby looked at Jack, who was leaning up aganist his chest with his head resting on his left shoulder. " I think I have an old game console in my room..hang on." Bobby said as he lifted Jack off his lap and put him onto Angels, " Oh sure thanks give me the little lap sitting brother." he said as Jack shoot him a mean look.

" Hey...I'm not that bad of a brother..am I?" he said as Jerry ruffled his already messy hair and smiled " No...your fine." " Yes..!" they heard Bobby yell as he came running down the stairs. " I found it and this game.." While Bobby hooked up the console to the T.V. Jerry, Angel and Jack looked at the game.

" What's Resident Evil 3: Nemesis?" Angel asked as his older brother finished and snatched it from his hand. " Don't know..found it in the box." he put it in the Playstation and turned it on. All four brothers sat on the couch in the darkness as it began to pour rain outside.

They sat from oldest to youngest, Bobby on the left then Jerry, angel and Jack on the far right side of the couch as the game got to it's main menu screen. " Alright..Who wants to play first!?" Jerry asked as Jack jumped up. " Oh..me..me!!" he said as Bobby laughed and shook his head.

" Oh no, baby brother..I'm the oldest, so I get to play!" he said picking up the controller and hitting '_New Game' _" Oh man, I hate being the youngest!" Jack said as he sat back up aganist the back of the couch watching the intro of the game start.

'_It all began as an ordinary day in September, an ordinary day in Raccoon City. A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them, and that lack of strength would only lead to their destruction. I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions, but there would be no forgivness. If only they had, had the courage to fight. It's true that when the wheels of justice start to turn nothing can stop them...'_

" Wow right now this sounds like it's going to be a dumb game..." Bobby said as Jerry elbowed him in the side. " Ssh..quiet man I'm trying to hear!" he said turning back to the screen.

_'It was Raccoon City last chance and my last chance...my last escape.' The screen then went on to show helicopters and people in weird outfits shooting what looked like rotting people._

" Are those...Zombies!?" Angel said as all the others shook their heads. When it was time to play Bobby got at least 2 minutes of gameplay and then another cutscene.

" Ahh...how am I supposed to freakin play with all the cutscenes!" Bobby yelled to the T.V. screen, looking pretty silly in the process.

After 10 minutes of play they came to a police station,

" Okay I was expecting this game to be freakin scary..this is not scary..." he said as another cutscenes showed up, Brad was talking to Jill when all of the sudden Nemesis appeared on the screen.

The minute it did all four brothers jumped and screamed as Jack grabbed Angels shirt sleeve, " That scary enough for ya Bobby!?" he said, as Bobby looked at him and nodded. " Uh huh..." when the cutscene was over the screen flashed and two choices came up.

' Fight the monster' or 'Run into the police station' Bobby really quick selected the second option and sighed when it didn't follow the character inside the building. " What the heck was that!?" Jerry yelled, Angel looked at him.

" I don't know man but whatever it was it was scary, I almost wet myself!" All the other brother nodded and said " Me too.." When they were about to leave the pilice station they heard a noise. " What was that!?" Bobby asked as he looked at the screen seeing nothing behind his character.

He moving the arrows of the controller making the game character go down that stairs only to have Nemesis greet them through the window. " The freakin thing when through the freakin window!!" Bobby yelled as he headed for a door, he continued to run as the creature continued to chase them.

When they were in the office near the entrance of the station Nemesis was right behind them. When it was running after them when thenthree younger Mercers started yelling.

" Go threw the d-" Jerry yelled as Jackie cut him off, " No,no go past h-" Angel stopped his baby brother, "No your-" " Shut it!!" Bobby yelled as he continued to run on the game. When he was out of harms way or so he thought, he looked to his left, Jerry and him were almost huddled together, while Angel was pushd up aganist Jerry holding a frightened Jack in his arms.

" Ya'll a bunch of chickens..." Bobby said as Nemesis appeared again causing him to lean to his left pushing into Jerry more.

" Ya..we're the only ones scared..!" While they kept playing Jack looked around the room, the sound of the heavy rain hitting the roof and windows scaring him to death.

He had never liked storms, and this made him much more nervous. "Um...is there something over there..?" Jack asked, his voice barely a whisper from fear. Angel, Jerry and Bobby looked over and saw a dark figure moving.

Bobby got up from the couch to check it out when a crack of thunder and lightening hit outside causing him to run back to the couch all of them were screaming as it came closer to them.

All the older Mercers pushed Jack behind them as best as they could to protect him. " No..get away...you don't want us we're not S.T.A.R.S or whatever it is you say!!"

Bobby yelled as the figure turned on the light, " Huh..?" was all the four of them could say as they saw their mother standing there giving them a dumbfounded look.

" What are you four talking about...?" she said as they seperated, and turned off the game. " What are you doing home Ma?" Bobby asked as he threw the game back into the box.

" I came home because I was worried about you guys, and the storm was getting pretty bad." she said as they all grabbed her into a big hug. Evelyn laughed and walked towards the kitchen, " Does anyone want some hot choco..it's my special mixture."

They nodded and started to put the stuff away, Bobby put the game into the box and told them he was hiding this where nobody could ever hope to find it. They had choco with their mother, everyone laughed because Jack had chocolate all over his lips.

" Ya little fairy..." he said wiping Jack's mouth with a napkin and threw it at Angel. " Don't start man..!" Angel said finishing his choco they all were heading to bed. When all four brothers wee upstairs they knew they wouldn't sirvive the night in their own bedrooms so they knocked on their mom's door.

" Hey Ma, could we sleep with you tonight?" Bobby said smiling. She nodded and they all got comfortable, Bobby, Jerry and Angel sleeping on a pile of blanckets she'd taken out for them, and Jackie curled up with her on the bed.

She knew how he didn't like to sleep on the ground because of his old home so she and his older brothers didn't mind if he slept with her. Soon everyone was asleep, all really close to each other for protection from the monsters they though they saw.

Jack pulled his mothers safe arms closer to him as he fell asleep.

**I KNOW IT WAS WEIRD BUT IT WAS JUST A HAD TO DO IT MOMENT!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**AND I HOPE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES SOON BECAUSE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO..SO PLEASE HANG ON A LITTLE LONGER!!**


End file.
